


Blend

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blending of flesh and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blend

Art by: Elfqueen55

I melt in your mind.

I blend in your uniqueness.

I am entwined in your flesh.

I kiss parched lips.

I drown in your love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
